


Не вписался

by meimeng



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meimeng/pseuds/meimeng
Summary: Фушими точно привыкнет.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Не вписался

Кружи́т себе хаос в море  
Из пламени в ритме вальса,  
И разум все чаще вторит:  
«Не справился, не вписался».

Привыкнуть быстрее нужно  
Печали топить в улыбке.   
Ты в этом семействе дружном,   
Наверное, по ошибке. 

А он к королю вприпрыжку  
Помчался бы в пекло даже.  
Кумир и в очках мартышка —  
Нетрудно понять, кто важен.

Привыкнуть пора настала   
К его слепоте и дури,  
Без сна волочась устало  
В оконных иллюзий буре. 

Привыкнуть бы хоть на время  
К кошмарам и мелкой дрожи,  
Нести из фантазий бремя,   
Расти на отца похожим. 

Одежда под цвет сапфира,   
Ни дня без косого взгляда.   
Пустеет в момент квартира,   
И вещи беречь не надо.

Привыкнуть бы только разом  
Смотреть в потолок в четыре,   
Давиться угарным газом  
В сожженном тобой же мире.

От пальцев следы на коже,   
Отчаянье, взгляд понурый  
И поиск в любом прохожем  
Любимой взрывной натуры.

Привыкнуть уже б скорее   
Ко всем переменам этим.  
Разлука ножа острее,   
Пускай и давно не дети. 

Лазурью клинок искрится,  
Багрянец оставлен в склепе,  
Но прячутся под ключицей  
И кости, и кровь, и пепел.


End file.
